


Future doctor

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Underage - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the one where Louis and Harry’s adopted son, Niall can’t sleep. Harry thinks it’s a great opportunity to give his son a lesson of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So I suck at summaries but here is the prompt (i slightly changed it, and didn’t make them go all the way. i’ll do a sequel)
> 
> **Heyaa! Could you please write one where Harry and Louis adopt a Boy (maybe 9 years old) and their innocent son wants to Play doctor with them and they agree because they think it´s just a game. But while playing Louis gets horny and they have sex with their son bc the kid is curious about sex?? PLEASEEE!!! Love ya xx**
> 
> (excuses for spelling mistakes. And i’m a bad writer cause I’m french)

“Oi, Little monster! Welcome to your new home!”

The little blonde boy squealed and bounced excitedly in Harry’s arms. Harry smiled along with him and shut the door behind them.

“Come on squid, take your coat off, and hang it right there.”

Harry helped his new boy, rid of his winter clothes and stuffed his beanie in the little basket Harry had smartly placed right next to the coat hanger. He ruffled his slightly too long hair and grabbed his hand and guided him through their apartment. He and Louis and to move out their little studio once they decided to both become dads. Their flat was a little more spacious, with three bedrooms and an attic. At least this time their kitchen was separated from the living room and they had a bathtub.

“Harry is that you?” Louis’ voice came from the kitchen. He left Harry the care to pick their boy up from the adoption centre, while he was in the kitchen, cooking his signature chicken parmesan. He wiped his hand on his apron and fiddled with his hair, hoping to relieve the stress he had managed to pile up while waiting for the lads to come home. It’s not that he was a natural nervous person, but he was always scared the boy wouldn’t like him or their house or anything else really.

Of course Louis had already met him, but the boy had immediately took a liking to Harry (especially his hair) and was getting on with him like a house on fire but Louis was a bit more reserved, afraid to fuck up, or say the wrong thing that would scare the little boy away for good.

“Hey Louis! Come see our little monster”

Louis barely had time to crouch to the kid’s level that he was already tackled to the ground, with an armful of little limbs soft skin and fluffy hair.

“Daddy Lou!” the kid screamed happily into Louis’ ears, wrapping his arms around his neck. Maybe then, maybe Niall liked him.

***

It had been a few months since Niall had moved in with his new parents. It took quite some time for him to settle down and it was still a struggle to get him to sleep at night. So now for most evenings, Louis would tuck Niall to sleep because Harry was really bad at making bed time stories up (Niall couldn’t sleep for days after hearing about Harry’s story about a handsome prince turned into a cat by an evil witch) and even then, the little boy still couldn’t sleep on his own.

Today was no different and Niall was yet again knocking on Louis and Harry’s door in the middle of the night. Both were snuggled in each other’s arms watching reruns of supernatural from Harry’s laptop. They both looked up and smiled at Niall who was climbing on their bed, with a teddy and his iron man blanket bunched up in his arms.

“Hey baby, what’s wrong?” Louis asked, holding his arms out to let his son crowd up into him.

“M’sacred..”

“Of what love?” Louis stroked his hair and Harry kissed him on the forehead.

“The cat that turns into a witch. Like daddy said.”

Harry snorted loudly but didn’t say anything. After all, he was the cause of all these superficial nightmares. He had tried to convince his kid that cat witches did not exist with little success. Even him dressing up as a witch with pink kitten ears did nothing but earn a bubbly laugh from the blonde boy until he swallowed it up and started freaking out again.

(“No more Harry stories.” Louis had said, wrapping his arms protectively around Niall’s frame. Harry pouted but happily obliged when Louis told him to settle down and listen to his amazing story about a carrot and a potato travelling around to meet other vegetables. )

“There are no citches in our bed love, come lie with us.”

Louis quickly shut the computer down, and stared at Harry with wide eyes.

“What the….did you say?”

“Citches. They don’t exist. It makes sense, Louis.”

“What?”

“Cats and witches.”

Niall shivered in Louis arms at the mention of that. Poor lost soul at this rate was bound to get freaked out by cats. Even though they were his favourites and kept begging Harry to get them a nice grey kitten. But Louis was more of a dog person so they got a hamster in the meantime.

“Don’t say that word daddy.” Niall whispered

“Yeah, daddy don’t say that.” Louis repeated mockingly to a sulking Harry.

Niall grabbed Harry’s wrist and held it tightly. He always like holding both his dads at the same time, it gave him some kind of comfort or whatever. Neither of them was complaining anyway.

“Dad, I can feel your heart beat” Niall says, stroking his thumb up and down on Harry’s thrumming pulse “It’s really fast.”

“It’s ‘cos I love you, and you make daddy’s heart beat cause you love me too.” Harry mutters, bending down to plant a light kiss on each of Niall’s fingers. Louis stares fondly at him, shaking his head from left to right with his side grin plastered to his face. He looks at Harry like he doesn’t make any sense, which is true in a way. Harry makes zero sense whatsoever.

“You can listen to my heart beat like this too” Harry puts a palm on the left side of his chest and wiggles his fingers a little. Niall mirrors his action, and puts his hand on top of Harry’s. He waits a few seconds “I don’t feel it there dad.”

“Well maybe you’ve felt it too much. Here, have a feel at Lou’s” He shuffles over to slip a hand under Louis’ t shirt and tweaks one of his nipples. Louis whimpers at the unexpected gesture but immediately melts at the feel of Harry’s warm hand flattening on his torso. He hopes Harry can also feel the way his heartbeats chase at an impossible rhythm anytime Harry looks up at him with his shiny green eyes and pouty lips. Now Louis was thinking of lips and fingers feeling at his tingling skin while Harry was on some story about how the human body functioned.

“….and like, the doctors like to listen to your heart because then they know if you’re healthy.”

“Am I healthy dad?” Niall questions, blinking his big curious eyes at him.

“Sure you are love. Here.” He takes his hand off Louis, who pouts at the loss of contact, but Harry shrugs him off and tugs on the bottom of his shirt. “Off” he says, pulling Niall into the space between them.

“Why?” Louis raises an eyebrow all of a sudden suspicious.

“Our son is going to become a great doctor. Won’t you little monster?”

Louis sighs but obeys as he quickly shoves his white cotton shirt away.

“Tell your patient to lie down” Harry instructs, sitting up beside Niall.

“Lie down patient.” The child says promptly. Louis smiles at him widely and shift to lay completely flat on his back.

“Don’t smile Lou, you’re supposed to be sick.”

“Oh are we playing doctor now?”

Harry winks at him and Louis groans.

“Are you sick daddy?”

“No” Louis answers abruptly. But Harry gives him his lost puppy pout and sticks his lip out more than he needs to. “No..?” Harry flutters his eyelashes at him. “Okay fine. I don’t feel very well doctor Niall.”

Harry claps happily and whispers an enthusiastic “yay” in his direction before gaining all seriousness in his face in a blink of a second.

“I think the patient is not feeling very well dad.” Niall says and Harry nods sticking his hand out close to his face. He closes his other one in a fist and starts drawing patterns on his open palm.

“Erm, Harry.. what are you doing?”

“I’m the assistant. I’m taking notes.” He rolls his eyes. Obviously, duh. Harry did not say it, but he thought it very loudly.

“Seriously?”

“Go back to being sick Louis.” He shakes his head and flips his hair out of his face. “Now, you have to check if the stomach hurts, so go on, put your hand there and pat gently.”

Niall spreads his fingers on Louis’ tummy and pets it gently. “Does it hurt?” he asks, voice full of concern.

“No, not really…” Harry clears his throat “Okay, it hurts a little.”

“I think our patient has stomach bugs.” Harry declares it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“How do you cure…stomach bugs?” Harry seriously needs to stop saying terms and words that didn’t even make sense, but Louis decides to play along.

“I think, the doctor needs to vaccine here…here…and here.” He points to Louis’ stomach, chest and neck. “It’s the only way the bugs don’t eat you from the inside.”

“Eww dad” Niall says as he muffles a laugh “Don’t be ridiculous, daddy didn’t swallow bugs.”

“Doctor, help me or Louis will turn into a giant butterfly!”

“Is that why you have a giant butterfly on your stomach? Because you got the bugs away and you miss them? Will dad get a butterfly on his belly too?”

Louis laughs at that. Harry ignores the comment.

“Doctor Niall, you need to save your patient. Use your mouth the places where I showed you, then check his heart to see if he’s completely cured.”

Louis stops laughing when Niall takes a big breath and blows softly over his skin. “Magic blow” as Harry calls it. He uses it when Niall gets hurt, and it does seem to magically work. Right now, it’s making Louis twitch and shiver as Niall breathes in, to expire slowly from his stomach, upwards to his chest to finish off at the base of his neck.

“There, all done. Now kiss him to seal the spell.”

It definitely wasn’t Niall’s fault that he managed to smack his wet lips directly into a hickey Harry had given him this morning. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that Louis had enjoyed the refreshed pain in his memory. It definitely wasn’t his fault that the sensation travelled right down to his groin. But they definitely had a problem.

Before work, Louis was in the kitchen, fixing himself some tea while Harry was getting Niall ready for school. In between finishing his cup and folding the newspaper, Harry had appeared out of thin air, and pressed him up against the counter, with hands around his hips and his tongue flicking across Louis’ neckline.

“Have a nice day” Harry had said, staring proudly at his work. Louis didn’t have time for a wank after that. Or during the day either. So this boner, right now rising between his legs, was actually the one he had been trying to avoid all day.

“Shit.” he says between his teeth, hoping his pyjama bottoms are loose enough to cover the bump inside them.

“Kiss him again” he hears Harry say. Then it’s there again. Lips on his bruise. Still hurting from the freshness of it. Louis feels a knot inside his stomach.

“Again…and harder this time.”

This time, Louis moans. So, Harry had planned it all.

“Alright, alright” Louis chuckles nervously. He sits up and gently pushes Niall away. “I’m cured. We’re going to sleep now.” Louis starts to put his shirt back on, but Harry stops him with a hand on top of his shoulder.

“You need to let the doctor listen to your heart. Put your ear against his chest Niall, you’ll hear it better.”

He looks at Louis with pleading eyes he’s practically begging at this rate. Louis lies back down and lets his son stick his ear on his skin.

“D’you hear it?” he asks after a few seconds.

“I can hear it when you speak” Niall giggles “S’weird. But you are healthy daddy. You can put your clothes back on.”

“Thank you..doctor.”

He starts to sit back up but shitty luck hits again.

“Dad! What’s that between your legs? It’s all bumpy.”

Harry who was still silently taking (pretend) notes, slowly lowers his hand from his face. His expression is a cross between horror, shock and amusement. The result is really scary anyway.

“Yes daddy, what’s gotten you all bumpy?”

Harry is not helping his twat jar. It’s on the edge of spilling out.

“Twat” Louis grumbles between his lips.

“Maybe you should help him get rid of it.” Harry continues, not tearing his eyes away from Louis’. “Go on, have a feel.”

“Really dad?” Even the kid’s not trusting Harry. Louis raised him well.

“Ask Louis.” and yes, Louis is definitely tying Harry to the bed next time they drop Niall off to the art club so he can have his way with him and ride him til he comes so hard, his dick hurts for days. The visual sight is not helping his hard on in any case.

“Daddy? Can I like…help you? Is it a bug growing on you?”

Louis laughs heavily “Yeah, s’the bugs” he hopes the more he talk about bugs, the faster his boner goes down. What he did not expect is to stare at bright blue eyes, pale skin and too long blonde hair. Louis shakes his head, he would never, ever let himself be one of those guys who touches their kid inappropriately. Without their consent. No, even under their agreement it’s not right.

It’s not right, but Harry tracing patterns on the side of Niall’s neck with his forefinger looks way to intimate to be right. Louis curses Harry into oblivion for throwing the ball to his court.

“Maybe I can blow-“

“No, f..flippin no!” It’s getting harder to filter the swear words from his mouth as the minutes tick past.

“It’s okay” Harry suddenly speaks. He crawls out of his corner and presses himself up to Louis’ side. Away from Niall. But then Harry lies down on his side, pushes his chest into Louis and there it is. “I’m hard too” he whispers, rolling his hips, slightly rubbing the length of his prick into Louis’ hip.

“Creep” Louis answers

“Let him. He wants to.” Harry keeps muttering, mouthing at Louis’ hair.

“What kind of person are you Harry?”

“Your boyfriend. A dad. Horny. Damn that kid is sweet, s’getting harder to keep my hands off him.”

“God” Louis moans, he avoids closing his eyes. It only worsens the image of Niall, little Niall doing dirty things with his dad. He needs to get off and soon.

“Dad, it’s getting bigger, I’m confused…”

How was that even possible? The harder he got, the harder it was to think straight. Came the moment where his brain was replaced by a giant penis, wiggling at him to just get on with it.

“Yeah. Okay please. Just put your hand on it.” Harry whimpers silently next to him as soon as he gets those few words out. He grips Louis’ hip harshly and swings a leg over his. Louis swears he felt Harry’s cock twitch.

Niall clears his throat and tentatively puts his hand over Louis’ crotch. “It’s all hard!” he snatches his hand back and in his boldness, lifts the hem of Louis’ pants. “ How come your willy’s gotten so big and hard? Like a stone or something” He pokes at it with his finger and ignores the way Louis slaps his palm on his face. They stepped over the “too far” line. There’s no going back now.

“Get it out” Harry says. He’s resumed to grind on Louis’ side until he can feel his balls tighten and come into his boxers like a teenager.

“Erm…how do I…okay” Niall wraps his hand around it, if only he knew the effect that had on Louis, and tucks it out. It nearly bounces in his face but his reflex teaches him to grab at the head before it swings into his cheek. Louis is seconds away from spilling all over himself.

“Now, use your hands. Both if you want. And rub them up and down…like you rub your arm when you’re hurt right?”

“But isn’t that going to hurt daddy?”

“No, it’ll make him feel good. Try it!”

Niall still doesn’t move, he spares a look at Louis, whose’ staring down at his dick glaring at it for acting like a knob head. With is basically what it is.

“I’m not sure dad is okay right now…”

“You’re not rubbing!! Stroke daddy okay? And make sure you keep your hands really tight.”

Niall tugs so hard, Louis can literally feel his skin heating up. But it’s just the pressure he needs, enough to bring him on edge. He just hopes he’ll wake up tomorrow without remembering any of it.

“Do-…do it again, love” Louis asks, pushing his hips into Niall’s soft fists. He doesn’t know how it happens, but Harry’s mouth is on his, and their fingers slot together. He murmurs something like , so fucking gorgeous the both of you, and there it is. He comes inside his boxers, Louis can feel the wet patch seeping through the fabric on his thigh and fuck if that doesn’t bring him in edge.

“What’s that?” Niall stops his movements, to stare at Louis’s leaking cock “S’like milk or something” he traces the line of precome with his finger back to the tip and rubs it over the slit.

“I just..I…I,fuck” Louis swears for the first time in front of his son and also ejaculates in his hand with his eyes shut and a few broken moans;

“Tastes like poop” Niall chuckles, sucking longingly on his finger. “But I like it. It’s alright. We should do that again dad!”

Harry laughs into Louis’ neck breathless and obviously wrecked from his orgasm. “Our son may not become a doctor but his cum whore future is assured”

Louis ignores him, tucking his cock back into his pants. He’s not sure he’s going to let that happen again, but he’s not sure nor Niall or Harry are going to let him live that one down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of a sequel?


End file.
